


The Orphan

by rennaissance_woman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/U, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennaissance_woman/pseuds/rennaissance_woman
Summary: A couple torn apart. A soldier at war. A lost child.This fic is part of the DFW Birthday GOGO Fest.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: DFW Birthday GOGO Fest 2020





	The Orphan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoredRavenvlaw620](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredRavenvlaw620/gifts).



> I do not own anything from the Harry Potter world. I make no money off anything. That is all J.K. Rowling's baby. I just like to play with other people's toys.

June 13, 1852

Draco was sitting in his father’s office, having been summoned for an important meeting with his father. The summons struck a sense of unease deep in Draco’s core. Lucius Malfoy has always been a cold, unfeeling man. He demands respect and obedience from all who know him. The consequences of disobedience are fast and severe. Draco has been scared of his father all of his life. More so since his mother, Narcissa, passed away just after Christmas of this past year. His mother had been a buffer between Draco and his father, she provided a voice of reason that Lucius lacks. 

“I have been in talks with the Lord Greengrass. He and I have been making plans to merge our businesses. It will bring more honor and respect to the Malfoy name. His family name is well thought of in our community. With his help the Malfoy family will hold the prestige that I have been striving for all of my life. To further cement our merger, Lord Greengrass has offered his youngest daughter’s, Astoria, hand in marriage to you. This union will be most beneficial to the family business,” Lucius Malfoy stated. Sitting behind his desk,back straight, Lucius cast an imposing figure, his expression ice cold. He could have been cut from a slab of granite. 

Draco drew in a ragged breath, frozen to his seat with dismay. Surely I misunderstood him. He knows how much I adore Hermione. How could he go behind my back and entertain a notion such as this. I can see the lust for power behind his eyes. That is all I am to him, a means to gain control and power. Draco was disgusted by his father’s words. 

“Father, I do not know why you are speaking to Lord Greengrass about marriage. I love Hermione and plan on marrying her. I have discussed this with you before.”

Lucius looked upon Draco with a smirk. “Draco, marriage is an institution of business. One to be entered into for benefit of the families of the involved parties. Love has no place in a business deal. What could Miss Granger bring to a life with you? It is of no importance anyway. I have already signed the contract. You will marry Miss Greengrass in a fortnight.”

Draco slumped against the back of his chair. “How can you be so callous. Money is not the most important thing in life. It brings about nothing but evil and destruction. I feel sorry for you. Was this how your life with mother began?”

Lucius laughed under his breath. “Your mother knew exactly why I married her. We did not love each other, such an emotion is pointless in business.”

Draco shook his head, sadly. Fighting with his father, once Lucius has made up his mind is a waste of time and effort. He stood from his chair and walked slowly out of his father’s office. What choice do I have? Will I never be able to make my own decisions? I promised mother that I would not live my life according to Lucius’ decisions. She would be so disappointed in how things are turning out. 

Walking outside, Draco headed to the stables to saddle his favorite horse. Draco wished that he was able to speak to Theo, Lord Nott had sent his son away to school. They had been best friends since they were in nappies. It always helped to talk to him when he was conflicted. Lucius has been able to bring his doubts and fears to life. What can he do? His father has arranged his marriage to a shrew of a woman, all for more money. Draco is heart sick, though. He and Hermione are in love, they have been sweethearts for years. Without a speck of remorse Lucius dashed Draco’s plans as if they were of no consideration. 

Draco took the time during his ride to the home Hermione shared with her father to decide how to tell her. She was going to be devastated, there was no help for it. The ride that normally takes a quarter of an hour seemed to take no time at all. Standing on the veranda, Draco tried to calm his nerves and gather his thoughts. Draco sat down on the steps, despondent. He felt the door open behind him. 

“Good morning, Draco. I wasn’t expecting to see you today.” Hermione was a breath of fresh air. She is an educated young woman. Father definitely does not approve of that. He thinks women should be seen and not heard, are only useful in producing an heir, and men are the only ones that are allowed an education. 

“Hermione, I need to talk to you.” Draco’s voice was thick with emotion. He took a deep breath. “Don’t say anything until I get it all out. If you stop me I am afraid that I won’t be able to finish.” 

Hermione sat down beside him on the steps of the veranda and arranged her skirts around her. Taking his hands in hers she asked,” Won’t you look at me?”

Draco shook his head. “If I look in your eyes, I will never be able to say what needs to be said.” Heaving a shuddering breath, Draco began to speak.

“Earlier this morning I was summoned to father’s office. He imparted some very upsetting news. It appears that my father has been in talks with Lord Greengrass. In order to cement a business merger between Lord Greengrass and my father, they arranged a marriage between our houses. Apparently, I am to marry his daughter, Astoria, in a fortnight.” 

Hermione was stunned, she pressed her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She reached out and placed her hand on his trembling back. 

“Oh, Draco,” Hermione whispered. 

“I had told him about you, many times, and how we feel about each other. It was my hope that he would have given his blessing for us to marry. Lucius only ever thinks about money and prestige. Thoughts and feelings of other people are not considered when an opportunity to add to his coffers presents itself.”

Hermione drew a shuddering breath and wiped the tears from her face, steeling herself for the task facing them. Draco needs me to be strong enough to let him go. The circumstances will not allow anything else. I have to tell him goodbye. She pulled Draco into her arms and held him tight. Draco broke down in tears at feel of her embrace. 

“I am so sorry, Draco. I have always suspected that something like this could happen. Your father rules with an iron will. He will not allow anyone to stand in his way. We both know the truth of that.”

“I don’t even know this Miss Greengrass. I do know that I will never love her. I gave my heart to you and I will never take it back.” 

“That is alright, Draco. I am not about to give it back to you anyway. It belongs to me now and I am going to treat it in the manner it deserves.” 

“I love you, Hermione. I always will.” Draco cried. 

Hermione sobbed. “I love you too. There will never be another for me.” Pressing her lips to his forehead she breathed in the scent that was pure Draco. The memory of Draco in her arms will have to last her the rest of her life.

October 12, 1854

Hermione sat at the dining table, reading an article in The London Gazette. She was having a normal day so far. After breakfast she was planning to take a walk through the garden. She had been feeling out of sorts since Draco had married. She loved him with her whole heart. Sadly she was not able to be with him as he had been promised to another, owing to an arrangement between Draco’s father and business partner, Lord Greengrass. Hermione heard that Draco and his wife had a child recently, a little boy the spitting image of Draco. Unfortunately, Draco had gone to fight in the war a scant few months after the child was born. Hermione had been scouring the newspaper everyday looking for news of casualties. She took heart in the fact that she had never seen Draco’s name mentioned. Moving to the advertisement section of the paper, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Another day with no news of his death. Please stay safe. Hermione shook her head sadly at the content in some of the advertisements. People looking for work, looking for loved ones, and preposterous offers of work that are fronts for illegal activities. Halfway down the page, Hermione stopped reading. She stopped breathing. There is no way that I read that right. She wouldn’t do that. Shaking her head to hopefully clear it of the cotton wool that had gathered, Hermione read the advertisement again. There was no mistake.

Mrs. Draco Malfoy wishes to place child for adoption. Am looking for responsible, caring woman to care for my child. Please reply post haste.

Hermione was confused and angry. How could she give away their baby. Making a fast decision, Hermione gathered the newspaper and walked to her father’s study. He could always be found there after breakfast. Father will understand what I want to do. 

Richard Granger was a very intelligent man, he and his wife had raised their daughter to know her own mind. They felt that it would be a disservice to raise her to always follow the rules, these rules were set in place to keep women downtrodden, they trust their daughter to make sound decisions regarding her life. They saw the repercussions that Hermione dealt with after her relationship with Draco. Richard commended Draco on taking his responsibilities seriously, even though by doing so they both hurt. Both Hermione and Draco had been dealt a sour hand in life. 

Hermione watched from the doorway as her father peered at his ledger book. She softly knocked on the door. Richard looked up and smiled when he saw Hermione. 

“Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?”

Hermione smiled at her father, touched by his concern. “Good morning, Daddy. I did sleep well. I read something in the Gazette this morning that I wanted to talk to you about.”

“I haven’t read the paper yet, what is it that has you concerned?” he asked, reaching for the paper.

Hermione sat down in front of his desk, unsure how to begin. She opened and closed her mouth several times. Trying to find the right words to express to her father the rage and disgust she felt toward Astoria Malfoy.

“I found an advertisement for a baby being put up for adoption.”

Richard sighed and shook his head.

“I have seen many advertisements like that in the Gazette. There are whole families that have been ripped apart because of this war. Widowed women are trying their best to feed and clothe their children. Sadly, there are some that must seek out people that can support their children.”

“I know, father. I have seen the advertisements myself. I have seen the faces of the sick and dying in the streets as they beg for a few coins.” Hermione shifted in her seat. What she had to say next would need to be worded in such a way as to avoid dismay. “The advertisement that I saw was placed by Astoria Malfoy.” 

There was silence in the room as Richard struggled to make sense of the statement that Hermione uttered. Richard’s mouth fell open in shock. He quickly opened the paper and turned to the advertisements. His eyes widened as he read. 

“I don’t understand. She is well off, she has no need of money. She has hired help that are there to take care of all of her needs,” Richard commented. His confusion clearly visible in his voice.

“I had the same thought. It does not make sense to me for a mother to send her child away with a stranger when they have the means to care for the child. How could any mother do that?” Hermione cried, tears in her eyes. Her feelings for Draco were clear to see. She may have let him go, but she gave her heart away to him. 

“What is it that you want to do, Hermione?” Richard stared straight at Hermione.

Keeping eye contact as Hermione summoned her courage and stated, “I want to adopt Scorpius Malfoy.”

Richard sucked in a breath. “This is an important decision to make, Hermione. I want to be sure that you are making it for the right reasons. Raising a child is a serious undertaking. What will other gentlemen think when they discover the lady they want to court is raising an orphaned child?”

Hermione sat thoughtfully. I cannot let Draco’s child be raised by strangers that have no love in their heart for him. They may only be adopting a child for the money. This world is so chaotic right now, what has happened to our morals? Draco may never come home, he could be lost in the war. I have to try to keep his child safe. 

“I have to keep the baby safe, daddy. Draco is not here to protect Scorpius, and it seems that he needs to be protected from his mother. I love Draco, I will never stop loving him. I understand why he had to marry her. That being said, I do know that I cannot stand by and watch her send Draco’s child away. She has to have a sinister motive for doing so. There is no other reason for her to act this way. Will you help me, daddy?” Hermione answered, her heart in her throat. “This is all that I can do for him.”

Richard had leaned back in his chair, taking in all that Hermione said. He folded his hands across his middle as he weighed the options. 

“Send a reply to Mrs. Malfoy. Ask for a meeting, we need to know what is really going on. I think you are right in believing she is acting with nefarious purposes. However, it is possible that something else could be going on. Let us be wary,” he answered. “I know how much Draco means to you. It was devastating to you when he married and again when his child was born. If this can give you some happiness, we will do our best by the child and Draco.”

Hermione made no move to wipe away the tears slipping down her face, “Thank you, daddy.” She stood and quickly left the room to pen a response to the advertisement. 

October 18 1854

The day Richard Granger brought Scorpius Malfoy home to his daughter was the beginning of a new way of life for the family. He and his wife were surprised and disgusted by the behavior exhibited by Astoria Malfoy. She had them shown into the drawing room with no offer of refreshments. Astoria could not wait to hand the child off to them, she had all of his belonging packed already. The fact they were strangers to her did not seem to be a factor in her decision to send her son away. During the course of conversation with her, the Grangers were informed that Astoria had received word that Draco had been killed in action. She was living in a posh home with rich furnishings and servants to see to her and her son’s needs. Richard could see no obvious reason for her to not be able to care for her son. A servant brought Scorpius to them. Astoria did not even hold him a final time. I do not believe we are being told the truth. No matter. He belongs to us now, he thought as he watched Scorpius nuzzle his wife as she cuddled him to her. He seems to be starved for attention. Hermione will give him all of the love and affection he is lacking. Walking out of the posh home with Scorpius and his wife Richard felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. Hermione will have a piece of Draco with her to care for. Maybe this will bring some happiness to her life. He smiled at his wife. 

“Time to go home.” 

January 1855

The months since bringing Scorpius home had been busy. Spending her days chasing after the toddler kept Hermione occupied so that she did not have time to wonder about Draco. Her father had told her what Astoria had said. She claimed she had been informed of his death in battle. Hermione could not help but feel that something was wrong with her story. Her behavior was suspect, it seems that she had ulterior motives in placing her son with another family. Hermione scoured the paper every morning, she read the reports of the dead and missing soldiers. His name was never listed. The busybodies have had new fodder for the rumor mill lately; it seems that the widow of Draco Malfoy had recently married again, without waiting the appropriate amount of time. 

At night, however; before succumbing to sleep, thoughts of Draco would drift unheeded through her mind. She feared for his safety and wondered Where are you, Draco? Are you safe? Are you cold and hungry? Are you alive? During these times Hermione would whisper a prayer to the heavens for his health and safety. I will keep Scorpius safe for you.This is all I can do for you. 

March 30, 1856

The war is over. The announcement filled him with happiness. Duty to his country had kept him from his home and family for years. Thoughts of his child kept him sane during his time away from home. He missed seeing his son’s many first accomplishments. Sadness threatened to overcome his senses. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Draco gathered his courage. “It will be a long walk home, Draco. Get your thoughts in order. Best to get started, you will be home as soon as you can be.”   
Thinking of his wife, Astoria, Draco was unsure. They had been married a year before he left to fight in the war. Theirs was not a love match, rather an arranged marriage to satisfy their fathers’ business needs. It seemed that an arrangement between their two houses was beneficial for the livelihood of both families. Draco and Astoria had found it difficult at first. Both unsure of the other, neither clear on how to behave together. Astoria was aware that his heart belonged to another. He had never made a secret of the fact that he loved someone else, but he was determined to make the most of his marriage. His wife, unwanted she may be, deserved his fidelity and respect. When their child was born, Draco was ecstatic, the baby looked just like him. Draco was so happy to hold the baby, named Scorpius, for hours. His father did not understand his need to carry the baby like he did. Draco had been missing the closeness to another person since his mother died and he married. The child would be almost three years old now. Draco is hopeful that he will not be called away from his family anymore. If there is one thing he learned from his time during the war, it is that family and love is the most important thing in the world. Draco threw his rucksack over his shoulder. Home is calling. Time to go.

July 12, 1856

Draco was weary, it had been such a long walk home. There were times that he feared that he would never see his little boy again. He had been gone for years, fighting for his country and the right to live his life in peace with his family. Scorpius would have no idea who he was; being a stranger to his own child brought a pang to his heart. Hopefully, Astoria has told Scorpius about me. I cannot think what I will do if he knows nothing about me. Draco was just able to make out the roof of his home in the distance. Standing still, Draco took a deep breath. Tears formed in his eyes as he mentally prepared himself for the first sight of his family in the last two years. Moving forward, Draco began to run when he reached the pathway to the front door. The door opened when he stepped up onto the veranda, an unknown servant stepped out. 

“Good evening, sir. Can I help you?”

Draco was taken aback for a brief moment. This must be a servant that is unfamiliar with his family. Well, this servant has no idea who I am. He must not have seen the portraits hanging about of me. 

“My name is Draco Malfoy, I have been away at war, I just made it home.” The servant smiled at Draco. 

“Thompson at your service, sir. I am so happy that you made it through the war without injury. Are you a relative of the lady of the house?”

Draco’s mouth fell open in surprise. Laughing, he said, “I am her husband.” Astoria must be playing a prank on me, she must be hiding just out of sight. The minx.

Thompson shook his head, “I am sorry sir. You must be mistaken. Malfoy is my lady’s maiden name. If I may be so bold, what is your business here?”

Draco’s laughter ceased. There is something very strange going on here. What has she done. Steely eyes made contact with watery blue, the servant stepping back as Draco’s ire became apparent. “Who is the lord of this house?” Draco whispered. 

Thompson, visibly shaken at the rage in Draco’s eyes, answered. “That world be Lord Nott, sir.” 

Hard eyes glinted at Thompson. “Take me to him.”

“Very well, sir.” Thompson stated. “Please, follow me.” 

Draco was led into the house and left to wait in the drawing room. The only outside cues of his burning anger were the bright flags of red across his cheeks. Taking a seat in a wing back chair, Draco made an imposing figure. I will determine what has happened, it is clear that I am being made for a fool. What has been done with Scorpius? 

The sound of quick, heavy footfalls reached Draco’s ears. Draco smirked inwardly. Clearly, I have already ruffled some nerves. I wonder what excuses I will be expected to swallow. I should have known. Astoria never wanted to be alone. 

Draco sat, back straight as the door was thrown open. There, standing in the doorway was Theodore Nott. Draco saw red. Why did it have to be my best friend from childhood. I have known him since we were both in nappies. 

“Lord Nott, I presume,” Draco stated calmly. “Things have clearly changed while I was gone. Imagine my surprise to arrive home today from the war to find my best friend has married my wife in my absence and is raising my son under my own roof.” 

“Draco, I…” Theodore started. There was a sheen of tears in his eyes. “I have been under the impression that you were dead. Astoria told me she received word that you fell at Alma.”

Draco’s eyebrows rose. “Why do you insist on feeding me this drabble. It is clear to me that you saw an opportunity to snatch my life away and took it. You have always been jealous. Where is Scorpius? If you have mistreated him in any way…” Draco let the threat hang, adding to the sense of danger pouring off of him. 

Theodore was visibly distraught. “That is unfair, Draco. I have never been jealous of you or anything you have. Astoria came to me late October two years ago and informed me that she had received word that you had been killed in battle. She did not know what to do, she told me that she had no means to support herself. What was I to believe? What child are you talking about?”

Draco scoffed, “That is a load of codswallop. I am very much alive. What do you mean, what child? My child, my son, Scorpius.” Draco was seething, his emotions out of control. They are trying to keep my child from me. I will kill them all!

Theodore shook his head. “There is no child, there never was. Astoria never mentioned a child. You know that I was away at school when you and Astoria were married. I was not able to attend your wedding. I had only been back for a few days when she visited me after she received word of your death. This makes no sense to me, Draco.” 

Draco was thoughtful, beginning to pace. “It is very clear to me that someone is lying. Whether it be you or Astoria has yet to be determined.” 

Theodore rose from his chair and moved to the door. Walking into the hallway he summoned Thompson. 

“Where is Lady Nott?”

Thompson visibly swallowed. “She is in the garden, sir.”

“Very good, Thompson. I beg you, will you inform her that we have a guest and we require her presence in the drawing room. Do not tell her who is here.”

“Right away, sir.” Thompson hurried down the hallway.

Closing the door, Theodore stated, “We will get to the bottom of this. Draco, you have been in my life for many years. We have been friends since before we could walk! I want you to know that I would never deliberately hurt you. We will find your son.” 

Draco collapsed against the back of the chair. “I have been away from home for so long, fighting for my life and this country. I just wanted to be at home. I cannot fathom what has gone on. I really want to believe you, but I am faced with a decision. Do I believe you, or the woman that was my wife?”

Silence fell between them, each lost in their own thoughts. Shortly, they heard the sound of light footsteps moving toward the drawing room. Draco steeled himself for the conversation that was to come. The door opened, slowly. Theodore looked up at the sound.

“Come in, wife. I want to introduce our guest to you.”

Astoria smiled at Theodore as she walked across the room to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“Of course, I would love to meet our guest. Who is it?”

Theodore gestured toward Draco. “I believe you already know him. May I present Lord Draco Malfoy, my best friend since we were children. He is just home from the war. Thank heavens that he has returned uninjured.”

Astoria gasped. She spun around to face Draco, her face a depiction of fear.

Draco was furious. The expression on her face left no doubt in his mind who was at fault. Astoria is absolutely terrified at the sight of Draco. Her breath was coming in quick pants, all of the blood washed out of her face. 

“Hello, dear. It seems that some things have changed since I left. Imagine my surprise when the servants do not know who I am and my best friend has taken my place in my own home. It also appears that my son has disappeared! Perhaps you can shed some light on his whereabouts?”

Draco rose from his seat and watched dispassionately as a tear slipped down the cheek of his betrayer’s face. 

Theodore cleared his throat, drawing Astoria’s attention. 

“Draco came home from the war, wanting to be at home with his family. Desperate to see the son that was born just a few months before he left to fight for this country. It appears that there was a battlefield awaiting his arrival home. I am attempting to reconcile his story with what I have been told. Draco deserves the truth. What did you do?” 

Astoria was sobbing by the end of his tirade. After several moments, she managed to compose herself. She took a deep breath to begin her tale. 

“I never wanted to get married, at least, not then. I wanted to choose my own husband. My father was much like your father, Draco. When he demanded something, it was given to him. He sold my hand in marriage so he could claim his daughter was the wife to the heir of the Malfoy fortune. I didn’t want to get pregnant. I don’t even like children. Your father passed away after you left for war. I found a way to get what I wanted. A husband that I chose, with a life of my own making. All I had to do was tell everyone that I had received word that you had perished in battle and my path was clear. Finally, I am free of my father and men of his ilk.” 

Theodore scoffed. “I do not believe how devious you are. Did you actually believe that your ruse would work?”

“Of course it worked. I let the staff go and hired new servants. They all believed me when I informed them of my husband’s passing during the war. I placed an advertisement in   
The Gazette for someone that would be willing to adopt a child. My prayers were answered within a few days. The child was taken by a nice couple that understood my plight. I could not look after a small child with no husband. I remembered you talking of your childhood friend, Theodore. It was an opportunity for me to make my own decisions about my future.“

Draco was trembling, he was so angry and sick with fear for his child. “I cannot believe that you gave my son away to a family of strangers. Now I may never find him. How could you do something like this?” 

Theodore could not comprehend the madness of the women he married. She had always been so mild mannered and above reproach. “It seems, dear wife, that we need to have a discussion regarding the nature of our life together.”

Astoria gaped at him, silent tears streaming down her face. She may have lost everything she had schemed so hard for. Was it all for naught? I just wanted to make my own choices. What is so wrong in that? 

Draco interrupted, “I hope for your sake that you remember the name of the family you gave my son to.” Draco’s eyes were molten silver in his rage and heart break. 

Astoria nodded, weeping. “Of course, I do. They are from here in London, although I had never met them. They are the Granger’s. A man and his wife, and their spinster daughter.” 

Draco shuddered and for the fist time since he was told he would be forced to marry, he smiled.

July 13, 1856

It seemed like a lifetime ago that Draco made this same ride to Hermione’s home. He had to stop himself from rushing over last night. He had been in such a rage at the loss of his child that he had been inconsolable. In the light of the new day, he could see that through his wife’s treachery, she had left his life open to be with the one he chose to be with. 

As he topped the last hill, the home spread out below him. For the first time in years, he breathed in a full breath of air. Standing still, he basked at the sight of the young woman seated on the veranda. A young boy playing at her feet. Draco laughed. There they are.

At he sound of his laugh, Hermione’s head snapped up. Draco and his horse began moving toward the home. When he came to the lane, Hermione leaped up and ran down the steps. 

“Draco?!” she grasped her skirts in both hands and started running toward him. 

Draco swung his leg over the horse’s head and met her halfway. They embraced, sobbing into each other. 

“I cannot believe you are home. She said you were dead. We waited for you.” Tears falling onto Draco’s shoulder, Hermione had wrapped her arms around his chest. “I love you.”

Draco placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you so much. I am never leaving you again.”

“I am not going to let you out of my sight. No more running off to war, either.”

Before Draco could respond, a small voice said, “Mama, who this?”

Hermione pulled back from Draco and smiled at him. She reached out her hand and pulled the small child to her. Picking him up she said, “Scorpius, this is your daddy. I told you about him.”

Scorpius and Draco studied each other. Draco had a shine of tears in his eyes. 

“You look like me daddy. Why are you crying?”

Draco smiled at him. “I am crying because I am so very happy to see you and because I am home now.”

Reaching out Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and Scorpius. “Hermione, you kept him safe while I was unable. I can never thank you enough for that. Where ever you two are is my home. We don’t leave our home.”

Kissing Scorpius and then Hermione on the forehead, Draco whispered, “I have come home to you both.”


End file.
